Most Common Lies
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Five of the world's most common lies told in the lives of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez.


_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_Explanation: I took five of the world's most common told lies and wrote five scenes for them. The five could be related, I don't really think it matters much. I hope you enjoy this!_

_Questions bellow!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Most Common Lies**

I won't laugh. I promise.

_Santana, having finished her homework, was sitting on Brittany's living room couch, chewing gum, watching crappy reality shows and just being plain bored._

_Brittany was off doing god knows what… the beautiful dancer almost killed Santana for following her up the stairs, and when Santana froze on the first stair, completely confused, Brittany explained that she had 'something important and secret to get to'… like that didn't freak Santana out; anything 'secretive' that Brittany did ended up with a fire, or explosion, or some sort of mess…_

_Santana's head lolled on the couch, and she groaned; she was so, so bored._

_Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the groaning girl._

"_San…?"_

_Eyes flinging open, Santana jumped up and hugged the taller girl with all she was worth, and then scowled at herself; she was supposed to be angry. Well, whatever, Brittany was there!_

_Brittany pushed back, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you, too, but um…"_

"_What?"_

_Brittany was swinging on her toes, "My super important, super secretive mission kinda failed…"_

"_Really now?"_

_Nodding, Brittany pouted._

_Santana giggled, "What did you do, baby?"_

_Brittany shook her head, "Can't tell you. You'll laugh at me." she pursed her lips._

"_I won't laugh. I promise." Santana bit her lip to keep from smiling at how cute her girlfriend was being._

_Brittany was silent for a few seconds, studying Santana and judging her sincerity. She finally sighed, and to Santana's surprise, left the room._

_Santana stood there, blinking, "What the…?"_

_Shuffling back in the room, Brittany was carrying Lord Tubbington. "Remember San, you promised not to laugh…"_

"_I won't!"_

_Looking very reluctant, Brittany moved her atrocious cat so that his back was to Santana._

_For her credit, Santana held it in for all of fifteen seconds before she burst out laughing._

"_San! You promised!"_

_The laughing girl could barely hold her laughter, "What the hell did you do?"_

_Dropping Tubbington to the ground, Brittany threw herself on the couch, pouting, "I was going to give him a haircut… didn't work out."_

_Still giggling, Santana sat down next to the blonde and reached forward to give her a hug, but to her astonishment, Brittany pulled away, still pouting._

"_You promised you wouldn't laugh, San!"_

"_I'm sorry, Britt-Britt; but you should know that 'I won't laugh' is one of the most common lies in the world! I did mean it though; but Tubbs looks hilarious!"_

_Looking back at her cat, Brittany's lips twitched, "I guess he does look ridiculous."_

_After a few beats of staring at the bald strip going all the way across Lord Tubbington's back, Brittany let out a little giggle that was followed by much more laughter._

_Santana grinned, and leaned forward, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Brittany closed the space between their lips, whispering, "Like I could ever be mad at you for too long."_

* * *

I never got your text

_Lying in bed, Santana and Brittany were talking about their days, well about the classes they didn't have together, when Santana's phone rang signaling a text._

_She sighed and rolled off Brittany's body and grabbed her cell. She read for a second before rolling her eyes then throwing the phone to the foot of the bed._

"_Who was it?" Brittany asked, curious._

_Shaking her head, Santana went back to her previous position; head on her girlfriend's chest, "Quinn."_

_Brittany waited, brow raised and an amused half-smile on her lips, but giggled when it was evident Santana wasn't going to clarify anymore, "Wanna tell me what she wanted?"_

"_She didn't want anything."_

_Brittany's eyebrows flew up, "She sent you an empty text then?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Santana shifted so her chin was resting on Brittany's chest and she could look into her blue eyes, "No. She was asking if we wanted to go out with her and Berry tonight."_

"_And you replied with what?"_

_Santana frowned, "Why are you asking so many questions?"_

_Brittany smirked, "Because someone needs to make sure you behave… what did you tell her?"_

"_Nothing. I didn't text back."_

"_What? Why not?"_

_Santana gave her a confused look, "Because I didn't want to…"_

_Frowning, Brittany shook her head, "But she's gonna be hurt when she knows you just ignored her. Baby, you know how bad Quinn wants us to be okay with her and Rachel."_

"_I know, sweetie, but she won't ask." Santana smiled and leaned up to kiss the lips she's been eyeing for a few minutes. "Now, how about less talking, more sweet lady kisses?"_

_Brittany sighed but couldn't keep the smile off her lips._

XXX

_Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room, laughing and immediately started walking up to their usual seats but they were interrupted by Rachel._

"_Hey, come sit here guys!" the short brunette was smiling and waving them over. Next to her, Quinn was looking hesitant._

_Brittany smiled back and leaned down to whisper to Santana, "Be nice. Please." Then she led them to the two empty seats next to Quinn and Rachel._

_The second they sat down, Rachel started talking nervously about regionals and song choices. It almost made Santana smile just to calm her down. Almost…_

_Quinn placed her hand on the nervous girl's knee to quiet her down. "Um, Santana, I texted you last night…"_

"_Oh?" Santana pretended to be surprised, rather well, "Did you? I didn't get your text. Sorry. What did you want?"_

_Quinn hesitated, "Rachel and I went out to the movies and were wondering if you wanted to join us."_

_Santana could feel Brittany's glare, but chose to ignore her, "Oh, we're sorry we missed it, maybe next time."_

_They all quieted down when Mr Shue walked in._

XXX

_The drive home was quiet for Santana and Brittany. Mainly because Brittany was a little mad at her girlfriend._

_When they reached the blonde's bedroom however, that silence was broken, "I told you Quinn would be upset! She really wanted us to go with them! You know how bad they want us to be accepting of them, San! Rachel almost stopped breathing today in Glee with how much she was talking… And you know how much I hate lying!"_

_Santana sighed seeing her girlfriend pouting, "Britt. Let me teach you a little lesson, I never got your text is a lie everyone uses; everybody gets the texts, they just lie about it."_

_Brittany refused to look at Santana._

_Rolling her eyes, Santana started rummaging in her bag, "Okay, you know what?" she took out her phone and dialed someone's number, smiling at Brittany._

_Curious, Brittany's pout lessened and she started listening._

"_Hi!" Santana exclaimed. "How are you, Rach?" she winked at Brittany._

_Pout now completely gone, Brittany's eyes softened and she bit her lip._

"_Well, I'm glad. Hey, look, I'm really sorry for missing out on the movies last night, so I was wondering if you and Quinn are free to do something tonight, or tomorrow."_

_Brittany shook her head, smiling, "I love you…" she whispered._

_Santana blushed, but didn't say anything. "Oh! Tomorrow? Yes, I know the place! We'll meet you there. Okay. Bye!" she threw the phone on Brittany's nightstand._

_Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "You did good."_

_Giggling, Santana turned around and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "Did I? Good enough to get a kiss?"_

"_Good enough to get more than a kiss."_

* * *

I'm fine

_Santana should've known something wasn't right when Brittany didn't kiss her good morning. She should've known something was up when Brittany didn't smile for their three morning classes. She should've known something was going on when Brittany barely touched her lunch. She should've known something was wrong when Brittany sat, frozen and silent during their whole glee meeting, not dancing or singing once._

_Santana should've known something had happened when the blonde was acting like anything but herself for a whole week._

_But Santana failed to see anything out of the ordinary until it seemed too late; until Brittany had closed off, shut the doors tight, locked them and thrown away the keys. _

_Santana was ignorant like that._

XXX

_They reached Santana's bedroom (Brittany hadn't wanted to go home for a week; another thing that should've rang Santana's alarms) where Santana proceeded to throw herself onto her bed, groaning._

"_This week was horrible!" _

_There was no respond from Brittany but a quiet hum._

_Of course the thing that would make Santana finally notice her girlfriend's strange behavior would be being ignored._

_Santana rolled onto her back, frowning at the sight of the blonde sitting at her desk and staring into space, looking deep in thought, "You okay, Britt?"_

_Brittany nodded. But that was it._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Brittany blinked a couple of times, seemingly to shake herself out of whatever thoughts were on her mind and turned to look at her girlfriend, smiling (Santana might have been ignorant, but she could tell when her girlfriend was faking a smile, and the blonde was definitely faking), "I'm fine, San!"_

_Santana should've known something was terribly wrong when the blonde uttered those two words; the words that almost always meant anything but._

XXX

_Santana blinked her eyes open slowly, wondering what had woken her up. She rolled over onto her back and reached to where Brittany usually slept, but met cold space._

_She sat up, confused, when she heard the unmistakable sound coming from her bathroom; she might've been socially awkward at times, and she could be an idiot a lot, but she could tell when someone was attempting to muffle their sobs (god knows she's done a whole lot of that…)._

_She jumped out of the bed, alarmed; why was Brittany crying?_

_She gently opened the door to the bathroom, and silently prayed it would be nothing._

_The sight that greeted her made tears well up in her own eyes; Brittany was sitting on the floor, back against the bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest, shoulders shaking horrendously, and muffled sobs were all that could be heard._

_Santana stood unmoving for a few seconds, scared, before springing into action. She quickly dropped to her knees next to her girlfriend, pulling her into her arms, "Brittany, baby…"_

_Brittany tried to pull back, but was too tired to do so, she tried to say she was fine, but all the came out were the sobs she was trying to hide._

_Santana kept repeating a mantra of "I love you" and "you're okay". She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Brittany or herself; because she was terrified._

_After what seemed like forever to Santana, Brittany's sobs started quieting down. But the whimpers still sent a stab of pain through her chest straight to her heart._

"_Brittany, sweetie, tell me what's wrong."_

_All Santana got in response were a few whimpers._

"_You have to tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it, baby…" Santana desperately wanted to fix this; she hated seeing Brittany crying or in pain._

_Brittany pushed herself closer to Santana, "I know you wanna help, San… but you can't…"_

_Biting her lip, Santana tightened her hold on the blonde and held in her tears; she was scared and she didn't have Brittany to make her braver. "Okay, well, you're scaring me, Britt, and I don't know what to do…" she stumbled through her words, "Can you please tell me what's wrong, baby?"_

_Brittany sniffled, then pushed back and stood up, heading to the sink quietly, "My parents told me last Sunday." She started washing the tear stains off her face. "My dad is dying."_

_Santana stood up, opening then closing her mouth repeatedly, making Brittany laugh humorlessly._

"_He has cancer. It's fatal. There's nothing we can do." She leaned on the sink and stared at Santana with her brows furrowed, "There's nothing we can do but watch him die, San."_

_To understand Santana's reaction to the news you must first understand that her parents were never home; they worked a lot and it was fine with Santana, but that meant she spent a lot of time with the Pierces; they were like a second family to her. And hearing that Mr. Pierce was dying caused a very fast reaction with her._

_Her bottom lip trembled, tears welled up in her eyes and try as she may, she couldn't stop the flowing of tears down her cheeks._

_Brittany sighed then gathered her girlfriend in her arms, "I know, sweetie, I know…"_

XXX

_Lying in bed, both too tired to cry anymore, Santana whispered, still staring at the ceiling, "That's why you've been so distant… you've known for the whole week…" she turned to her girlfriend, "Oh, Britt…"_

_Brittany smiled sadly in response, "I didn't know how to tell you, and this the first time I've actually acknowledged it…"_

"_How's your family taking it?"_

_Shrugging, Brittany licked her lips, "As well as could be expected. My dad is all smiles and 'what's meant to be will be', you know him…" she shuffled closer to Santana, "My mom is pretending to be the same; she's pretending she's okay, but I can still hear her crying at night…" Brittany blinked back a few stray tears, "As for my sister, well she's too young to really get it, you know? Dad just told her he's gonna have to leave soon," she chocked back a sob, "that he had to go with the angels…"_

_Santana pulled the blonde in her arms, "It's gonna be okay, Britt, I promise. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next week, maybe not for years; but it'll be okay."_

"_I know…" Brittany whispered, "But it still hurts."_

_The girls spent the night (the whole weekend actually) in each other's arms, needing the comfort the simple act brought them both._

* * *

I'm on my way

_Brittany sighed and drummed her fingers on her desk. Santana was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. They had an assignment and they've been slacking off for the whole week, but it had to be turned in tomorrow and Santana was taking her sweet time getting there._

_(Shut up; ten minutes is a long time…)_

_Picking up her phone, the blonde typed up a text: _Where are you San?!

_She rolled her eyes at the immediate response: _I'm on my way.

_Brittany got up and decided to get something to eat while she waited. She was home alone, and being the terrible cook she was, she figured yogurt was her best option._

_After much procrastinating, which just meant twenty minutes of yogurt-eating, Brittany headed up to her room and flopped down on the bed, frowning at her phone; not one message or missed call from Santana._

WHERE ARE YOU?!

_She sent the text and laid there staring at her phone waiting for a reply, and when she got it, she groaned._

I'm on my way, Britt-Britt!

"_On my way my ass…" she mumbled to herself._

_Picking up the outline the two had made the day before, she started going through it to see what they were in for._

_Deciding that was too boring, she closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm gonna kill you, San…"_

_She thought she'd just rest her eyes, but when she was shaken awake by her very late girlfriend, Brittany looked at the clock to see she'd slept for a whole hour._

"_An hour and a half? What the hell were you doing?" she croaked._

_Santana had the decency to look embarrassed, "I… um…"_

_Eyebrow raised, Brittany sat up, "Well?"_

_Seeming very reluctant to give up that information, Santana bit her lip, blushing hard, "I was at Tina's…"_

"_Glee Tina?" Brittany asked, confused._

_Nodding, Santana mumbled something resembling an agreement._

_Brittany's brows furrowed, "But why?"_

"_Can't we just get to work?" Santana was blushing harder by the second, and Brittany was very intrigued._

"_No, you made me wait a full hour and a half, so as punishment, you have to tell me."_

_Santana sighed, "Just try and keep it to yourself…" she rolled her eyes at Brittany's raised eye brows, "Tina and I have a mutual liking to, um, certain entertainment… and we, uh, were indulging in said entertainment tonight…"_

_Holding back her laughter, Brittany shook her head, "What do you mean by entertainment?"_

"_Video games."_

_Unable to hold back a giggle, Brittany grinned, "You were playing video games for an hour and a half?!"_

_Santana looked down and blushed even harder, which Brittany thought was impossible._

"_Oh my god, San," smirking, Brittany thought it was okay to torture her very cute girlfriend a little for making her wait. "How long were you playing for?"_

_Fidgeting in her spot, Santana pouted, "Since school let out…"_

_Brittany stared at the fidgeting girl for a second before bursting out laughing, "That is so… nerdy!"_

_Still pouting, Santana's shoulders dropped, "It is not!"_

"_Yeah, it is, baby." Brittany giggled, "But it's a cute nerdy." She couldn't keep her giggles in._

_Santana sighed and scooted up the bed next to her still laughing girlfriend and took out their books, "Let's just get to work…"_

_Brittany leaned in and kissed a blushing tan cheek, "You're too adorable, baby."_

_Santana pursed her lips and refused to look at the blonde._

_Laughing, Brittany kissed the corner of Santana's mouth, whispering, "I'm sorry for laughing at your very nerdy, very cute obsession, Sanny."_

_Santana blinked quickly a few times, before slowly turning her head to meet the blonde's lips, pulling back slightly to mumble, "Sorry for being late."_

"_It's okay; you had your nerds meeting to get to, I understand." Brittany smirked at the eye roll her response induced and closed the remaining distance between their lips once again; home work can wait a little while._

* * *

Okay, just one more episode

_Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel decided (after Santana finally rolled her eyes and told them, "Hey, Faberry, wanna watch a movie at my place?" which was as good as a "Don't worry, I accept your relationship" as anyone's ever getting from her) to have a day to themselves._

_That somehow turned to Rachel and Brittany stumbling through very bad excuses as to why they should spend the day together and Quinn and Santana should do the same together. _

_Santana and Quinn simply figured their girlfriends were trying to get them back to best friend status again._

_Little did they know…_

XXX

"_So," Quinn began, "You're really okay with this; me and Rach?"_

_Santana shrugged, "I don't really care who you date, Fabgay, but if I were honest, the midget is one of your better choices." Seeing the blonde fighting a smile, Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited; you have shitty taste in guys."_

_Still smiling, Quinn nodded, "Agreed… but Rach is different and she makes me happy, and you being okay with us is very important to me…"_

"_Enough with this sentimental bullshit, where do you wanna go next?"_

_The two were at the mall wasting their parent's money away on useless crap neither actually needed._

_Quinn looked thoughtful for a second before smiling, "Um, I wanna buy Rachel something."_

_Rolling her eyes, Santana shook her head, exasperated, "Sure, why not? Britt could use a new stuffed animal."_

_Freezing halfway through standing up, Quinn stared at the tan girl in front of her._

_Santana frowned, "What? Do I have something on my face?"_

_Shaking her head, Quinn smiled, "No, you're fine. Come on, let's get going."_

XXX

_Arms full of bags they could barely carry, Santana and Quinn walked up to Brittany's house where their girlfriends were._

_Both groaned after finally managing to get the door open, and headed inside._

"_Britt?"_

"_Rach?"_

_Neither got a response. Quinn turned to Santana frowning, "Did they say they were going somewhere?"_

_Santana shook her head, "No…" she paused for a second, "Hear that?"_

"_What?"_

_A half-smile on her lips, Santana put her bags on the living room couch and walked to the back of the house to where Mrs. Pierce's study was._

_Quinn, cautiously followed behind her, "Where are-?"_

"_Shhhh!" Santana silenced her._

_The tan girl quietly opened the door to the study and smiled at the sight she was met with._

_Brittany and Rachel were sitting on the couch in the study with their backs to the door and the blonde's lap top in front of them; in perfect view of Santana and Quinn._

"_That was really awesome!" Brittany exclaimed._

_Rachel nodded frantically, "I know! This is such a good show! When are Quinn and Santana supposed to get back?"_

_Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, not for another hour, I think." She bit her lip, "So…" she gave the brunette a hopeful look._

_Rachel sighed, "Okay, just one more episode!"_

"_Yay!"_

_Santana let out a chuckle that made the occupants of the couch freeze, "Whatcha doing girls?"_

_Brittany jumped up and slammed the lap top closed, "Baby! You weren't supposed to be back so soon!"_

_Raising an eye brow, Quinn looked at her nervous girlfriend, "Um, it's been four hours…"_

"_Yeah. What were you watching?" Santana asked, smirking._

_Rachel was quick to answer, "Nothing."_

"_Really?"_

_Both Rachel and Brittany started nodding. _

_Walking to the couch, Santana met her girlfriend's blue eyes, "So, you wouldn't mind if I took a look at you lap top, would you?"_

_The room was silent until Santana was just about to open the device, which made Rachel groan._

"_Okay!" Brittany yelled, making Santana jump._

_Rachel and Brittany dropped to the couch, defeated. Quinn looked curious, and she took a seat next to the short brunette._

_Santana simply stood there, arms crossed, smirk in place and eyes locked on Brittany's, "Right, what were you watching?"_

"_We tried to stop! But after every episode, we'd be like 'just one more', until it was too late…" Brittany whined._

_Rachel nodded and dropped her head to her girlfriend's shoulder, "We really did try to stop… but it's so good!"_

"_Uh huh…" Quinn mumbled, "What were you watching?"_

_Brittany sighed, "Jersey Shore…."_

_Santana let out a laugh, "Okay, that's just really cute, Britt… Really?"_

"_Shush, San," the blonde smiled, "They're so stupid they make me feel like a genius!"_

"_You are a genius, Britt." Santana whispered, suddenly aware of the other occupants of the room._

_Rachel looked on with wide eyes, "You two are so, so, so, so adorable!"_

"_Don't call San adorable or she'll kill you, babe…" Quinn mumbled, smiling._

_Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever…." She shook her head and changed the subject, "We brought presents!"_

"_Presents!" Brittany yelled and jumped up, running out of the room to the bags left in the living room._

_Santana quickly followed, and Quinn and Rachel could hear the taller blonde's exclamation of "I love you so much right now! You are so getting laid after Rach and Quinn leave…."_

_Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend, "So, Jersey Shore?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Rachel stood up, extending her hand to the blonde, "It's a guilty pleasure. Shut up."_

* * *

A/N: HI! How are you guys? Good, I hope? Did you have a good Easter? (Look at me pretending I celebrate it :P)

So, what did you think of this?

I've been really busy with school and crap like that. We're having a World Culture type expo at our school. My best friend and I were chosen as the two to talk during the whole thing in behalf of our class. Our English teacher signed our class up... I was planning on skipping the whole thing. But she said those who participate will get their presentation marks FULL! But now that I think about it, I was totally cheated; there are gonna be lots of people and camera crews for the news and well shit...

Anyway, was this okay? I've been kinda tired lately. Like all the time. But, I'm gonna hang in there! Just two more months before my finals then I'm off to college!

**Q1: What is your Guilty Pleasure? You could answer generally, or be Glee-ish and tell me your musical Guilty Pleasure or very Fic-ish and tell me your TV show Guilty Pleasure! :P**

My musical guilty pleasure would probably be: One Direction. (yeah...)

My tv show guilty pleasure: (Should seriously be Glee...) I don't know, I think any MTV show... I watch a lot of MTV...

**Q2: What are some of the most common lies you tell?**

Mine would probably be: I'm fine or I'm okay, just tired.

All mistakes are mine.

Review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what you want to read, what I should work on and all that jazzzzzzzzzz!

Cheers.


End file.
